All Of Me
by CeruShimRu15
Summary: From the day they met, Gary felt something was different about her. At first he pushed her away, but then he began to accept her. And then, she left him. Can he ever find a way of locating her and get her to love him again? Gary x Leaf (OC) but general fluff between them
1. Thank Me Later

**Summary: **From the day they met, Gary felt something was different about her. At first he pushed her away, but then he began to accept her. And then, she left him. Can he ever find a way of locating her again?

**_Hello Everyone! ^_^ I'm taking a new spin within the Pokemon fandom. I really love the idea of Leaf existing in the Pokemon world, but she doesn't in the anime :/ Sooooo I decided to insert her ^_^ It's sort of like an OC, but based on her looks. Not to mention I sort of kind of well...ship her with Gary. So don't flame me if you hate it. It'll be mostly fluff between them but that will happen later...ANYWAYS!_**

**_These stories will reflect on how she came to meet Gary and Ash, but also how she and Gary began to develop as friends over time. We all know Gary went through a personality change after the Orange Island arc. We also know Oak said the other trainer's from Pallet failed at obtaining their badges in time. These one shots, will help explain certain events that happens with Gary, but off screen._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon because if I did, Leaf would have appeared in the anime by now and a whole lot of other things would have happened but you know, they haven't and probably never will! Also, I got the title because I was listening to John Legend while writing and well...I see the song fitting their relationship. Listen to it if you haven't! It's a wonderful love song ^_^

* * *

_"Now Gary I want you to remember, we'll be have tons of children from all over staying with us the next few days and I want you to make them feel welcome."_

_Make them feel welcome..._the last few words echoed in the mind of the eight year old child as he stared at the large group of children from a distance. By now, he should have been used to this event that took place ever summer at the Oak Corral as kids came far and wide to attend his grandfather's camp. However, Gary only saw this as a time when children began to steal his spotlight. This was _his _home; _his _grandfather; therefore he had to be the child who came out on top in all the activities that were held. Most of the time, his biggest competition was Ash, but once in a while another child would get in his way, however it wouldn't be long before Gary would put the child in its place.

He was thankful that the camp was finally drawing to a close so he only had to complete the last activity: the scavenger hunt. A tiny smirk came to his face. He was going to finish this with ease as he knew the corral better than anyone else. He listened, quietly as he grandfather went over the rules and the numerous items they would all have to locate over the course of the few hours before returning with the most items. As long as he followed the riddles, and didn't cause harm to the Pokémon, he would be fine.

It didn't take long for Gary to locate most of the items on the list, and he couldn't help but smile in delight. "This is perfect," he snickered. "I bet none of those other kids have found all of the items _I _have. Now...the only things are the items to this riddle: 'this is a room that has no floor, windows, door and walls?'" The brunette paused, staring at his paper in confusion. Most of the other riddles had seemed simple to him, but that was because his grandfather tended to reuse riddles every few years. He was sure his grandfather had used this one before but...

"Paras!"

"Hmm?" the boy questioned, looking down at the Pokémon that was scuttling by only for something to suddenly dawn on him. "Of course! Paras and Parasect are Mushroom Pokémon which means...the items Grandpa wants me to get are the Tiny and Big Mushrooms! And you're -" He turned his attention back to the Pokémon that was leaving. "going to help me."

The orange Pokémon stopped in its tracks, staring up at the youngster that had appeared over him.

"Come on Paras," he coaxed. "Just give me your mushrooms, or like...show me some." He gave the Pokémon a giant grin which seemed to ease it slightly before he began its small journey again. Gary paused to make sure he wasn't being followed before scampering off after the Pokémon. Just as he expected, the Mushroom Pokémon lived within a colony of Paras and Parasect, each Pokémon attending to a horde of mushrooms. "Perfect!" he exclaimed quietly, so he would disturb the Pokémon. Glancing around once again, he made his way over towards the pack of Pokémon before selecting what he expected to be the perfect Tiny Mushroom.

"Now I just have to find a Big Mushroom and I can get out of here," he muttered to himself and he worked his way through the pile of mushrooms. Each one was beginning to look the same much to his dismay. Suddenly, the sound of steps behind him caught his attention and he quickly turned around to face the newcomer. To his surprise, it wasn't Ash but an auburn haired girl. She gazed back at him in slight curiosity before slowly picking up a mushroom, her eyes never leaving his.

"Hey put that back!" he shouted.

The girl tilted her head. "Why?" she questioned.

"Because these are my mushrooms and I don't plan on sharing them."

An annoyed expression crossed over the girl's face, but she quickly shrugged it off. Slowly, she began to take in her surroundings. "Well...to me, it seems like these were the Paras and Parasect mushroom's first and there's plenty to go around." She bent down to pick up a hand full and grinned. "See?"

"I don't care!"

The girl flinched, startled by the boy's outburst. However, it seemed like she wasn't the only one as a buzzing noise began to emit from the Pokémon around them. "Hey...don't startle all of us like that. You don't want them attacking us, do you?"

Gary froze, realizing the range of his voice was far from the gentle nature his grandfather had instructed for him to use around Pokémon. As he looked over the Paras and Parasect, he noticed they weren't exactly ignoring him like they had been doing earlier. Unfortunately, the girl had a point which he hated to admit. "Fine," he mumbled. "You can look, but just stay out of my way."

He didn't wait for a response as he quickly turned around and began his search again. _Great!_ he thought to himself. _Now I have to deal with someone other than Ashy-Boy...Why does Gramps have to invite all these kids anyways? He should be teaching me and only me all about Pokémon - _"Oof!" The boy had been so busy in his thoughts that he hadn't even notice the Parasect he had tripped over. As he rolled back over onto his side, he noticed an angry look on the Pokémon's face. "Uhh oh!"

"Parassssect!" the Pokémon growled as it began to shake. Slowly, an orange like mist began seeping from its mushroom.

"It's using Stun Spore!" the girl yelled as she began to back away from the Pokémon. She dug into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and threw it towards him before she quickly covered her mouth with another one. "Don't inhale it!"

The brunette caught the cloth as it hurdled through the air and quickly lifted it to his nose. Slowly, he got to his feet, backing away from the Pokémon until he was across the clearing and stood alongside the mystery girl. He knew they had to get further away from the powder so they wouldn't succumb to it. "Follow me!" he ordered as he took hold of the girl's hand and began to lead her through the forestry. Gary wasn't sure how far they had run until he felt they were safe and came to a stop.

Both children crouched over, bending towards their knees as they panted after the large run. "Thank you," Gary uttered between gasps for breath as he turned his eyes towards the girl.

"No problem," she replied as she struggle for breath like he did before slowly sliding to the ground and let out a sigh. "_You _should be more careful though! To be Professor Oak's grandson, you should know that Parasect and Paras rely on that to protect themselves."

Gary growled in annoyance. "I do know that!"

"Then you should have been watching where you were going. You wouldn't have tripped over the Pokémon and made it mad. Your yelling earlier already wasn't helping."

"I...I..." the boy trailed off as the girl gazed back at him furiously. He glared back at her in annoyance. Unfortunately she was right. "Whatever," he scoffed, tossing the handkerchief back towards her before turning to go.

"Wait!" she called after him. Gary turned back around, watching as she rose to her feet and pulled out of her pockets to his amazement, a Big Mushroom. "You were looking for this, weren't you?" When the boy didn't respond, she continued. "I notice you kept ignoring all the other ones so I figured this was what you were after, so...here." She held it out towards him. "You were there first after all. I can always go back and find me another one."

Gary gazed back at the girl in confusion. She was actually _offering _him the mushroom after the way he had treated her? He couldn't believe it. "Keep it," he replied at last. He noticed the shook expression on her face. "Take it as my thanks for giving me your handkerchief earlier."

"But...you helped me get away from the Parasect."

"You would have figured it out on your own. Now take it before I change my mind!"

The girl hesitated. "Thanks Gary."

She looked at him once more before disappearing in the forest, leaving the young boy alone. Gary stood in his place for a few minutes, thinking over the girl's offer. Why had she tried giving him the mushroom after the way he had treated her? It didn't make any sense to him. "Silly girl," he sighed at last. He then began to make his way back towards the starting point in order to turn his items in to his grandfather. Once he arrived, he saw the proud look on his grandfather's face. However, the disappointment was written heavily across Gary's own.

"What's the matter my boy?" the Prof. questioned.

"I didn't get every item," he confessed as he handed the bag over. "Sorry I failed you, Gramps."

A placid smile came over the older man's face. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He knelt down and patted the boy on the head. "This was just an activity to show just how much work you have to do on a Pokémon journey. The road won't always be an easy one, but you can overcome it."

"But I gave an item away; I made a Pokémon angry; that's not overcoming anything!" Before the Professor could respond, Gary quickly raced off towards his hiding place away from all the other children. He waited in silence, watching as other children began to make their way back. In the mass, he spotted the mysterious girl from before and later Ash who was being trailed after by another girl. He knew the boy was looking for him and he quickly buried his head, not bothering to look up as he heard the approaching steps.

"I thought I would find you here Gary."

Dark viridian eyes looked up to face the familiar brown eyes of Ash. "What do you want?" he growled in annoyance.

"I wanted to see how many items you found," Ash stated as he sat down beside his childhood friend.

At once Gary scoffed. "Of course you know it's more than you! You know I always win."

"That's true...oh look! It looks like the Professor is getting ready to announce the winner."

"Tch. You sound so surprise? You know it's going to be me."

"There's a chance for everything Gary."

"Whatever Ashy-Boy."

Silence overcame the group of children as Professor Oak began clearing his throat. "Good evening children! Sadly, it looks like our last day of camp is drawing to a close. But don't worry, for some of you, you have a few more years to attend while for others, this time next year you shall be on your Pokémon journey. I hope that you all have enjoyed the lessons you've learn and the friends you've made."

_Hmph, friends...what friends? _Gary thought to himself as he gazed over the giant mass of kids.

"But now, I know many of you are wondering which of you have won our last activity of camp, so I do believe it's best to get that under way. Now...without anymore waiting our winner is...Sarah Anderson!"

"What?!" Gary shouted while the rest of the children broke into applause. The boy could only stare in shock as the girl rose to her feet and walked over to the Professor to receive a ribbon of completion. This...this wasn't possible. He just couldn't believe it. How could she be the winner? How had the girl he had run into earlier defeat him?!

"Looks like it is possible to beat _the _Gary Oak," Ash teased bringing Gary back to his sense.

"Shut up!"

"And look! It seems that our victor is on her way over here with the Professor."

Gary paused, looking up to follow Ash's gaze to see that the boy was right. Clenching his fist together to his sides, he eyed the girl her entire way over until she was a few feet away from him and Ash.

"Ash. Gary," the Professor began. "I'm sure you have already noticed that this is our victor for tonight. But...I'd also like to introduce you two to the newest addition to Pallet Town family. Sarah's family recently moved here. Eventually, she will become your rival when the time comes for you all to become Pokémon trainers. But for now, I assume you can all be friends."

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed as he got to his feet. The young boy held out his hand towards the girl. "Congratulations by the way!"

Sarah blushed slightly before taking hold of his hand for a shake. "Thank you Ash," she replied. Her eyes fluttered over towards Gary who only looked away from her as he stepped forward. She sighed. "And thank you Gary. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have won."

Viridian eyes slid towards her soft blue ones. As long as his grandfather was here, he couldn't ignore her, "Don't mention it," he muttered.


	2. I Choose

**(A/N): Hiya everyone it's me again. All I ask for is reviews if possible ^_^ I hope you're enjoying this as I enjoy writing it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, and we all know this. Otherwise, I would have no reason to be writing this. Okay? Okay!

* * *

"Today's the day!" Sarah exclaimed as she sat up in her bed. Just as she spoke, her Pidgey alarm clock had began to sound and it was quickly silenced by her hitting the snooze button. Grinning widely, the russet haired girl jumped up and began getting dressed. Today was finally the day that she would receive her first Pokémon ever and begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer. The girl could hardly contain her excitement, humming away as she combed and brushed through her hair before making her way into the kitchen. Her parents were already seated at the table, attending to their regular duties: her mother making breakfast and her grandfather reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Mama and Papa!" she said to both as she placed a morning kiss on their cheeks respectively before grabbing a slice of toast her mother had already prepared. "I hate to rush but I have to get to Prof. Oak's lab."

"But couldn't you stay to eat first?" her father questioned as he looked up from his paper. When he saw his daughter's shaking head he let out a sigh. "Very well, but please, be safe. Remember to come straight back so we can see you off as well."

"And choose wisely," her mother added. "Your first Pokémon will become one of your best friends."

Sarah nodded before waving goodbye to her parents. Her parents had been repeating the same words to her since her last few months at home had been approaching. Luckily, she had been thinking long and hard about which Pokémon she would be choosing as a starter and eliminated it down a Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon had been her mother's starter Pokémon after all.

_Hopefully I'm not too late and it's not gone, _she thought to herself as she continued on her trek. _If Squirtle is gone, I don't know what I'll do? _Finally she had arrived at the Oak laboratory. "Hello?" she called as she entered the building before stepping in. "Is anyone here?" _Or am I too late?_

"Well hello there Sarah!"

"Professor!" the girl turned around at the familiar voice of the elder. "I'm not too late am I? Or too early?"

The professor chuckled softly. "No, no you're actually quite early." He paused seeing the growing smile on the ten year old's face. "Except for-"

"Except for me!"

Sarah faltered, her eyes traveling towards the doorway where the owner of the voice stood. Of course! She should have expected Gary to already be here. After, with the professor being his grandfather, he was bound to be here early. "Well of course you're here," she retorted, rolling her eyes disdainfully as the boy strolled into the room. She folded her arms across her chest. "Let me guess you've already selected your Pokémon have you?"

"Hmph, not yet, Sarah," the boy teased. "Gramps didn't want me taking the fun out of everyone's selections, so consider yourself lucky."

"Thank you for the consideration..."

Suddenly, Prof. Oak cleared his throat to gain both of the children's attention. "I see you two are planning on staying rivals over the course of your journey," he mused. "Very well, I see keeping you two waiting won't do us any good. I'm sure our third trainer will get here soon enough. Follow me." He then turned to lead them both down a corridor.

"I bet Ashy-boy will be late," Gary snickered. "The loser has such a bad sense of timing."

"At least he's not a jerk like yourself," Sarah muttered just enough for the boy to hear.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Enough out of you two," the Professor chided as they entered the room. "Now, here we are. In these three Pokéball we have the three known starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon which is a Grass and Poison type; Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon which is a Fire type; and Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon that is a Water type. Of course, I'm sure you two already knew this information. Are you two ready to pick your Pokémon?"

"Yes!" both of them said simultaneously only to shoot each other a glance.

The professor chuckled. "Very well, then you may begin."

"This is so exciting!" Sarah exclaimed. "Finally I can begin my Pokémon journey and already know who I plan on choosing. So without further ado, I choose you Squirt - hey!" The girl came to an abrupt stop as Gary grabbed the Pokémon right from under her. She could only stare in shock as he began spinning the ball on his index finger before smirking at her; she could tell his was on the verge of laughter. "That's not fair Gary! You know I wanted Squirtle. Professor!"

"You snooze you lose kid," Gary scoffed before his grandfather could butt in. "Besides, Squirtle is too powerful of a Pokémon for you handle. You should go the easy route like a Bulbasaur or something for example. Right Gramps?"

"Well...Bulbasaur is easier to train than the other two," the professor confessed. "But still that wasn't a nice thing to do Gary."

"But I don't want to give Squirtle up!" He turned back to the glaring Sarah. "Maybe you can impress me by picking Charmander since it's the hardest the train and leave the weak Bulbasaur for Ash."

"No way am I going to let you insult a Pokémon!" Sarah snapped before grabbing a Pokéball. "And I'll teach you a lesson too. I choose you, Bulby!"

A white light emitted from the capsule and quickly took on the form of the quadruped Pokémon with bluish green skin and darker patches. Its feet had three claws each and on its back was a small green bulb. Its red eyes began to focus on its surroundings before peering up at his trainer in question. "Bulba?" Before she could reply, laughter had escaped from Gary.

"I knew it!" he stated through his laughter. "I knew you would choose the easy way out _and _pick a dorky nickname."

"Saur..." the Pokémon growled lightly before quickly racing towards Gary to deliver him a Tackle. Luckily, the boy was able to dodge the attack before the Pokémon could collide with him. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Looks like someone doesn't take too lightly to your attitude either, Gary," Sarah commented before folding her arms. "Something tells I made the _perfect _choice. Right Bulby?"

"Bulba!"

Gary glared at the two. "So it's a battle you want huh?" He pulled out his Pokéball that contained his Squirtle. When the two didn't back down, he could only smirk. "Very well, let's go -"

"Hold it!" Prof. Oak shouted. "I will not allow you two to commence a battle within my lab. I can't have you two destroying my property. If anything, conduct it _outside._"

The ten years stared at each other silently before quickly turning away in annoyance. "I would have beaten him/her anyways!" they both retorted. Upon realizing they both had spoken simultaneously, they shot each other a glare.

"Come on Bulby," Sarah said at last as she began to turn away from Gary. She knelt down to pick up the Pokémon, holding him in her arms. "We don't have to battle that jerk to prove how strong a Pokémon you are because I know you are." Bulby looked up at her with wide eyes which caused her to smile. "Let's go. I have to show you to my parents before we set out." She then turned back to the males. "Thank you Professor Oak."

"No, thank you," the professor replied. "And you can't forget these either." He walked over towards the young girl, placing a few poke balls in her hand a red device. "That's a Pokédex. It has all the information you need about Pokémon and it contains your ID. Be safe." He glanced down at the Bulbasaur and petted it on the head. "Both of you."

Sarah smiled before exiting the lab. Now all she had to do was to visit her parents one final time and then she could finally set off on her journey with her new Pokémon.

"Sarah wait!"

She groaned. And she still had to get away from _him. _"What do you want, Oak?" she snapped as the boy caught up to her. "If it's to make fun of us again, I don't have time for it."

"Will you calm down for just a moment?" he demanded. When he noticed the shocked expression on the girl's face he could only smirk. "I figured I could at least wish you off." He began walking forward. He stopped, looking back at Sarah expectantly. "Aren't you coming?"

Sarah stared him in confusion. "And what's the occasion for being nice so suddenly?" she questioned as she took a step forward. "You were being a jerk just a moment ago."

"Would you rather for me to go right back to it?"

"I rather not..." The two walked in silence and eventually reached the exit. Sarah glanced back towards Gary, suspicion set in her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Gary Oak! You have a reason for following me just now. Did the Professor send you to apologize because if so, I'd be grateful if you actually did it."

"Alright, alright, geesh!" the boy shouted. "Yeah...Gramps sent me, so...I'm sorry about earlier, but I also wanted to give you this." The boy dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded paper. "It's the Map of Kanto and it'll probably be helpful. My sister wanted me to give them to everyone."

Sarah slowly took the map out of his hands. "That's so sweet of her," she said in awe. "Thank her for me, will you?" She smiled, only to remember who she was smiling at and it faded. "But don't think this is going to let you off so easily."

"Pesky woman," Gary sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I think I know you well enough."

_And I thought I knew you, _she thought herself remembering the times the boy had actually been rather sweet towards her. However, once a few girls began to realize how "cute" he was becoming, he began to change back to the sour boy she once knew. "We'll see about that," she challenged as she began to make her way down the stairs only to see a large group of girl's waiting outside of the lab. At once, she snapped her head back to look at the boy who was smiling back at her cheekily. "Did you have to invite your fan club?!"

"What can I say?" he asked while flipping his hair. "They see me as a prodigy. You know, if you'd like you can always join them. Traveling by car would be faster than by foot."

"As if Oak! I believe I have stayed passed my welcome, so consider this meeting over." She began making her way through the crowd of girls. She could each set of eyes peering at her with hatred. _Trust me, you can all have him. _Suddenly, she heard her name again and turned to see Gary again. "What do you want now?"

The boy smirked back down at her, his hands folded across his chest and he winked. "Don't forget, you still have to impress me."


End file.
